UnDead or Alive
by Ranwolf
Summary: DoA/Buffy x-over. A new Slayer Arrives in Sunnydale a few months after Buffy's resurrection. But how is it she gained her powers when they appeared before Buffy's death?


Un-Dead or Alive

By Ranwolf

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer" all related characters, locations and items were owned by Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy. "Dead or Alive" and all related characters, locations and items are owned by Tecmo Inc. The author owns any original characters and/or concepts.

The end of the workday was usually the saddest time of the day for Anya; it interrupted the process of people giving her money for the items she sold at the Magic Box. Different items from scented candles, and harmless idols, to scrolls containing nasty surprises to the ill prepared. She loved this place; it gave her comfort, not to mention the means to go out shopping. Anya loved the shop more than anything in the mortal world. Except for Xander that is. He was a good boyfriend, dutiful, loyal, loving... and late.

Xander was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago to take her home. Perhaps he was punishing her for embarrassing him in front of the other, when she mentioned Xander's enjoyment of whipped-cream. She understood he would rather keep that between them. She always believed human males enjoyed having their sexual prowess complemented. Xander was the exception to the rule. Then again, she just liked watching him squirm. It was very cute.

Anya was about to call Xander's cel phone, when a panicked knocking erupted from the front door. She jumped, not expecting it. Looking up, she saw a terrified Asian woman banging on the glass.

"Please!" she cried with a noticeable accent. "Let me in. Someone's chasing me."

Anya ran to the door, intending on letting her in, but paused at the last moment. She pulled the curtain further to the sides to get a better look at the other woman, to try to determine weather it was a trick of some sort. She studied the woman. Rather, Anya studied the girl. She looked like she was barely out of her teens. She was pretty with dark, almond-shaped eyes and pale skin. Her black hair was done up into pigtails, which were wrapped up to look like doughnuts around her ears. The look on her face was utter terror, much like the men Anya tormented when she was a vengeance demon. "Help me!"

A blur of motion caught Anya's eyes. In the distance a shadowy figure was approaching. Decision made Anya pulled the door open, then the girl. Locking the door she took the girl by the hand and ran to the back room Buffy and Giles used for practice.

To her credit Anya had the presence of mind to grab her cel phone. She told the girl she was going to call some friends for help. Dialing the number to the slayer's home she prayed Buffy cut short her patrol that night. "Hello?" Anya recognized Dawn's voice.

"Dawn? It's Anya. Is Buffy there? Tell her I need her to come to the magic shop as fast as she can get here."

Before Dawn could reply, the girl snatched the phone from Anya's hand and crushed it to a pile of plastic and wires.

"What are you-" It suddenly dawned on her. "Damn."

The girl smiled evilly. Her pretty face changed, her eyes turned a baleful yellow, and her brow sloped slightly with ridges cutting across. Even with the features of a vampire, she somehow managed to stay lovely. "Don't feel bad about being tricked. You weren't the first." It was a trick she and her partner had used on a number of occasions to gain entry into a home. People tended to want to help a pretty young girl being chased by something in the dark. The vampire reached out, catching Anya before she took to steps towards the door.

Anya reacted more on instinct than anything else. She shot her elbow back towards where she thought the vampire's jaw was. The Asian vampire caught her elbow and squeezed hard, making Anya yelp in pain. "What were you thinking," the vampire mocked. "You honestly thought that was going to do anything?"

"Can't blame me for trying," Anya replied.

She was about to say more when something metal whizzed passed Anya and struck the vampire in the shoulder, knocking her off balance and allowing the former demon to escape the painful grip. Anya looked back to see a metal dart, silver from the looks of it, sticking out of the vampires shoulder. A thin trickle of dark blood saturated the blouse. The vampire stared at the blade, as if in shock. "What the hell?"

She looked towards where the blade seemed to come from and gaped. Anya followed the vampire's line of sight and gaped as well.

/^^^D.O.A.^^^\

Buffy had returned home from her nightly patrol to change her clothing. She had run into a nest of Q'uarnie Demons desecrating someone's tomb, apparently for dinner. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Spike was a big help in defeating the large flea-like creatures. Unfortunately, one of the creatures managed to tear a good chunk out of the leather jacket she was wearing. Worse yet, one of the buggers tried to eat .

She decided to return home and change and freshen up before continuing her patrol. Checking up on Dawn was another reason. Though she would never say that in front of her sister. Spike like the dutiful, entirely unwanted mutt that he was, followed.

"I'm just saying a little appreciation for my efforts should at least be considered," said the blond vampire as the two reached the porch to Buffy's home. "And what exactly do you have in mind... Eww. Forget I even asked that," Buffy amended seeing a lecherous smirk form on Spike's face. "Look I didn't ask for your help. I could've handled the bug thingies on my own."

Spike chuckled. "Of course you could have. Two or three maybe, but not the baker's dozen that nest consisted of. I've seen what those things can do to a living person. And unlike you, it isn't pretty."

Buffy snorted, secretly appreciative of the compliment. She opened the door to the house and entered. She didn't bother to close the door, knowing Spike would follow her in and close it himself. The blond Slayer, stopped short when she saw a elderly Asian man sitting on her sofa with a tea cup in his hand, chatting amiably with the rest of the Scooby gang, minus Xander (He left minutes ago to pick up Anya)

"Giles?" Buffy asked the former librarian.

Giles rose from the sofa followed by the older man. "Good, you returned sooner than I expected. I like you to introduce you to a mentor of sorts from my younger days in the Watchers." The older man stepped forward, he was dressed in what looked like a cross between a jogging suit and a gi. There was a gold Chinese character stitched into the vest over his heart. A friendly looking, wrinkled face was adorned with a thick white goatee. Surprisingly, the old man had a short mohawk. "This is Master Gen-fu, from the Asia Branch of Watchers."

"It is a honor to finally meet you Miss Summers. Rupert has told me many good things about you over the years." Gen-fu bowed.

"Uh yeah. It's nice to meet you too," Buffy replied, bowing awkwardly in return. She heard Spike chuckle behind her and shot him a glare that was designed to dust him on the spot. Fortunately for the un-dead Brit, Buffy didn't possess the powers she had when she destroyed Adam. Straightening up she asked, "What brings you to Sunnydale?"

"I have been assigned to be the Watcher for the Slayer," he answered simply.

"What!" Buffy came close to yelling. "Didn't we already go through this? No offence, I'm sure you're nice guy and all, but I don't want another watcher."

"Now Buffy," Giles said, "calm down. It's not what you think."

"Oh? And what am I thinking, Giles?" She shot a very brief glare at Gen-fu, then Giles himself. "I told the council that I don't work for them. And I'm not being handed off to someone else."

"But Buffy," said Willow, entering the conversation, "you're not the Slayer. I mean, not the Slayer that Master Gen-fu is assigned to anyway."

Buffy blinked. A moment later a thought came to mind, which she voiced. "Did something happen to Faith?" As much as she didn't like Faith, she had to admit she loathed the idea of the rogue Slayer being killed when she was trying to the right thing.

"Faith is alive, though still incarcerated," Giles answered. "Gen-fu is the Watcher for a new Slayer that was called."

"Oh. So she was activated after I, ah... died last year?"

"Actually," Gen-fu said in reply. "We believe Kasumi came into her powers some weeks before that unfortunate battle with Glorificus."

"Wait a minute," Spike cut in, seeing Buffy's brow furrow in understandable confusion. "If this new Slayer was called before Buffy died, then how?" Gen-fu looked slightly embarrassed. "No one within the Watcher's Council is certain. We believe it may have something to do with the Dead or Alive World Battle Championship, Kasumi participated in last year."

Spike responded with an impressed whistle "I've heard of that. Best human fighters in the world were involved in that scrape." Gen-fu nodded.

At that moment, Dawn entered the living room from the kitchen with a worried look on her face. "Buffy! I think you have to get to the magic shop fast!"

"What's happening in the magic shop?"

"I don't know. Anya just called then all of a sudden the phone went dead." The group looked at each other for the barest of moments before they all ushered out of the door.

/^^^D.O.A.^^^\

Just inside the doorway was another young woman, also Asian and just as pretty. She had amber colored eyes and dark auburn hair. She was looking back at them with a fierce look on her face. What made the new arrival gawk worthy was the outfit she wore. The red-haired girl was dressed as a ninja, all dark gray (bordering on black), with leather gauntlets and a short sword strapped to her lower back. The vampire looked at the ninja, with a mixture of astonishment and annoyance. She reached up and pulled the blade from her shoulder. She chuckled as she studied the dart. "Silver works on werewolves, not vampires." Suddenly, she threw the blade at the other girl, who caught it without taking her eyes off the vampire.

"I know," the ninja replied, "wood is too light to use as a kunai, Lei-san." She turned her attention to Anya for a brief moment. "Please leave, Miss. I rather not have anyone see this.

"Yeah, especially when I beat you within a inch of your life, Kasumi. Then I'm going to feed on you with Jann." The vampire raised her arms and began moving them in a slow deliberate pattern, as if she was dancing in slow motion.

The ninja's expression seemed to sadden for a moment. "Jann-lee won't be joining you, Lei-san." She stepped out of the doorway and entered a stance of her own.

The vampire, Lei, reacted as if slapped. "What?" A mournful sound seemed to escape the vamp's throat. "You-you killed him?" She let out a roar of grief and anger and rushed the ninja.

"Gomen ne," the ninja said quietly. She dashed towards the vampire and collided with the demon. As soon as the fight began, Anya ran as fast as she could to the doorway. She paused for a moment to look back. She was suddenly mesmerized by what she witnessed. They traded blows in rapid-fire succession. Punch and, counter-punch, combinations and throws that looked like to could easily knock out or kill a normal person.

The vampire managed to latch onto one of Kasumi's arms and pulled her closer. She kneed the other girl in the gut. Without releasing the arm she lashed out with the same leg and kicked the other girl in the stomach, knocking her away. The ninja was up on her feet in a flash. "I'm going to rip you heart out and send half of it to your brother and eat the rest, you bitch!" Lei raced towards the ninja.

"Do you think I wanted to, Lei-san? He was my friend!" The ninja reached behind her and drew her sword. It was a beautiful weapon, the blade glinted in the moonlight entering from the windows, and a gold and crimson tassel hung from the grip.

Lei snarled. "He was my husband!" she screamed. She ran full tilt at the ninja, not caring her opponent was now armed. Anya had no doubt Kasumi knew exactly how to use the weapon.

Kasumi didn't move until the last possible moment. Lei raised her hands; fingers curled like claws and raked empty air. Kasumi side stepped, and slipped behind the vampire. She kicked Lei in the small of the back, propelling her into a nearby wall. Kasumi followed close behind.

She grabbed the back of the vampire's shirt and jumped into the air. Vaulting over the vampires head, Kasumi's feet pressed high on the wall, her legs bending then shooting straight propelling the two of them to the floor. When they landed, Lei exploded into dust as Kasumi's sword cut through her neck due to their combined weight and momentum. She rolled to her feet in a smooth motion, facing the dust that was settling into a pile before her feet.

Kasumi fell to her knees where Lei's head would be. She dropped the sword with a clatter. She covered her face and began to weep.

All this time, Anya had watched the fight between the vampire and the ninja. She slowly approached the weeping girl, wondering why she was crying over a pile of vampire dust. Then she remembered Kasumi mentioning she was once a friend of someone named Jann-lee, and Lei saying Jann-lee was her husband. That explained the tears and the anguish she saw in the girl's posture. She knew the vampire when she was human. "Are you alright?"

Kasumi fought for control over her tears. She wiped her eyes with the heel of her palm and picked up her sword, sliding it back into place. "Gomen nasai. I hope you weren't hurt by Lei-fang."

"Ah no. Not really, a little sore that's all."

"Yosh," Kasumi said. "My apologizes. I must go and inform my watcher, Lei-fang and Jann-lee are dead. He worries sometimes."

"Watcher?" Anya said confused. It can't be...

"It is a long story, Miss. I am Kasumi Tenjinmon, I am a Vampire Slayer."

End Chapter

Author's Notes:  
The only things I can think of that might need explanation is:

1:Where did I get Kasumi's family name from?

Ever since I started working on my first DoA fanfic I've looked on and off for Kasumi and Hayate's family name online, with no luck. So I had to pick one. I decided on "Tenjinmon" because it's the style of Ninjut-su that Kasumi employs. Simple, no?

2:How did Kasumi get her Slayer powers?

I'm not saying right away. But I can tell you it's partially Joss Whedon's fault. In an interview I read a while ago, I don't remember where, he said that there wouldnt be a new Slayer in the series just because Buffy died a second time. He said, because she already died in season one, that she already fulfilled her requirement of activating a new Slayer: Kendra. If a new Slayer is going to show up it'll be because Faith had died and since he plans on bringing her back into the show I don't think that's going to be happening anytime soon. He didn't want to potentially bring in an army of Slayers anyway. Though honestly, it can still be done, just kill Faith, resurrect her, and continue doing that with every Slayer that shows up. ^_^

To all those nitpickers out there, I'm putting you on notice. I will take certain liberties with cannon. I know I'm probably getting things wrong (I've missed more than a few episodes unfortunately.), and I'll change things to fit my storyline, so you don't have to bother with flames. Think of it as an Alternate Reality.


End file.
